Zoophobia FanFiction
by Freynar
Summary: A young boy, named Gregory Drayson lives his life as a part-timer teacher-assistant and as a Demon Hunter, once he got an interesting phone call. He got a chance to leave everything behind to start a brave new life in an isolated place. So he decides to meet that person who offered the new life for him, yet he doesn't now his life will change completely.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the people think, the forest is quiet in the night. Well, they're wrong. Hunders of voice echoes through the trees and branches, many different sized animals lives their normal life. But this night is everything, but not calm. Loud, feminime laughter heard ahead of me, a Banshee. I chase her for hours.

\- Try to catch me boy. AhahaAHahAHhaHAahaa – taunted me with her maniac voice.

\- You won't get away you little bitch! – Shouted back, made her run a bit faster. I got a call earlier; a local woman said she found her son close to the forest. She almost scared to death, whe she saw him: The boy's eye looked lifeless, glassy. After I got there I relaxed her, the boy won't die, but he was really close. That's happened, maybe 5 hours ago. _Enough!_ I evoke my powers, made my eyes shine purple and given me more stamina to catch her. Luckily, we arrived a glade part of the forest, made a whip from my palm and swinged it toward her. It wrapped around her legs, made her fall, still tried to break herself free. I took a deep breath before I walk next to her.

\- You won't run away now! You've done enough problems, don't you? – I looked down to her face, now she scared, begging for her life.

\- I-I really sorry what I'm done with those kids. I never do it again. I promise for my life. But please, let me go!

\- Enough! – silenced the spirit. No she showed her true self: skinny body, long hair, her face looked lifeless, only some parchment like skin, with black eyes. – Do you _really_ think I will let you free, after what you've done? – She scared to death, if she can do it again – I know a place for creatures like you! – I raised my arm, energy covered it, make a shape like claws. Before she could defend herself, I stabbed my claws into her chest, force her to scream filled with pain. Slowly the spirit faded away, the voice also, until she is gone. _Finally!_ Came up my mind while I standed up, headed back to the city. I checked my phone, my eyes widened: its 3:10 a.m. _Holy Hell. Next time I make it short._ Smirked, known to I won't keep it.

After half hour of walking, I saw the first houses. Now, I just want to sleep a bit, just the whole day. The college is dark, just some breathing noise heard in the main hall. I went up the stairs, and standed in the shower. The cold water made me shiver, but I don't care. _That is what I needed._ my reflection shown in the closest mirror: I see bit oval face with dark brown eyes and same colored, short hair, and circle beard on my face; my own. Even my young age, I can see some white spots. I'm just 22. My dirty clotches lay on the floor, I picked up and thrown in the washing maschine. As I sit down the bed, - where I sleep now - my phone started to ring. Checking who is it, but only the timer. 4:00 a.m. Grunted and turned off the alarm, I can forget the sleep now. Opened my bag, sewed my name on it, – _Gregory Drayson_ – put up some clean clotches, and headed down the stair.

As I looked down the stairs, saw how big was the party last night. _What did I missed?_ Chuckled and take a half full glass or whiskey from the table – the others was empty of course. I drank it with one gulp, felt really good after a though night.

\- Morning. – turned around and saw a girl: Amber. She planned the party with a couple of her girl friends.

\- Morning, Amber. How was the party last night? By the way, where is the others?

\- You gone before the true party beginned, and the others in there. – pointed to the couches and sofas in the other end of the hall. Still sleeping in different, unconfortable positions. Some buckets lay around them, luckily all of them are empty. I stepped in the kitchen to make a strong coffee, maybe Amber needs it. _I hope its strong enough_ say just to myself, seeing the spoon, small holes flecked it. Amber rested her head on her hand. I give her to the coffee and she drank it with one gulp. Maybe she saw my suprised face, chukled.

\- I still can do this after this night. – she is younger than me, 19 years old girl with red, middle long hair and some frecles on her cheek, usually her voice is sweet and makes anyone calm, but now is a bit rasping.

\- So, how was your night? – asked with curious eyes. I raised my left shoulder and smirked a bit.

\- Well, I hoped nothing could happened back then. I was wrong.

\- Uh-hum. – That seemed it doesn't enough for her – What happened back there _Demon Hunter._ – Yeah, I know as a Demon Hunter or Exorcist. Just because I done some things what the other people don't understand… or doesn't want to. Her eyes went wide and looked to the ground; maybe she saw something in my eyes.

\- I'm sorry, if I made you angry.

\- No, you didn't made me angry. I just can't understand the others why they cannot understand the world around them. Even if that is a little strange. – Ansvered a bit harsly. _That_ makes me angry.

\- Yeah, maybe. It's good for some person if they a bit strange.

\- You think you are one of those? – She made me curious. She started to play with her hair, thinking of the meaning of my question.

\- I think, yes. But can I ask you something? – Some strange sparks lighted up in her eyes.

\- Yep. What is it? – try ansver with a normal voice. Something made me nervous.

\- What is your work, exactly? – I didn't expected this question. Scratched my neck; thinking. Should I say everything, or lie something acceptable.

\- *Sigh* Are you really want to know? – nodded. I looked back to the others, still sleeping, no suprise. Still knocked out by the alcohol, and it's till 4:30 in the morning.

\- Alright. – I sat next to Amber, felt her scanning, blue eyes.

\- As I said before, most people don't or don't want to understand the world. What the great skulls found is just a small part where we living – waved around the room – It means there is lot of things what we cannot see. Most of the people these thing is nothing, just cold darkness, monsters of this place. Yet they forget that lies inside human hearts. – She nodded in belief. _It looks she undertand what I thinking… or I hope._

\- You say, not all of these alerts of yours caused by some demons or something?

\- Yes, but there are creatures who want to hurt anybody in their path. – I sighned and I held my head with my hands. Amber still looked at me, waiting for the rest of the story, but that's all, nothing else. She tried to hold back a big yawn. I stand up and made a weak smile for her.

\- I think you don't slept enough, so try to sleep a bit more, okay?

\- And you? I believe neither you slept well. – give me an advice. I shook my head.

\- I feel myself better while I'm awake, belive me. – She lay back to the couch, show me her defeated face.

\- So… what are you want to do then?

\- Maybe I look around the city and go in the Major's office. Still have some work to do. The paperwork doesn't make itself.

\- Alright. – Yawned again, make a last look at me – See 'ya later Dray then. - I smiled.

\- See 'ya. Sleep well. – said it from the entrace door.

I took a deep breath from the fresh, morning air, it felt good. The horizon slowly changed colours from red to orange. Some memories came up my mind from this picture, ugly and terrifying ones. I shook my head, those things happened long years ago, nobody can change those things what happened. I put a cigarette in my mouth and lighted it up, felt the vanille aroma of the tobacco. Nobody was on the street, most of the people still sleeping or doing their morning routine. Only the song of the birds hearable, give some relaxing feeling on my nerves. I'm almost arrived to the central park, when I heard a cracking sound from a sheet. _Maybe a cat._ Before I continued to walk, I heard some hissing sound, made my hair standing. Slowly, not to get that creature's attention, I tried to find the source of the voice. Still dark, but my eyes can see my surroundings: some filled trash cans, old and broken furniture and leftover food smelled. I heard that hiss again behind me, turned around, and what I saw took my breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

Three demon spirits faced me with their adstract faces. Their body wasn't big, their fur was blood red and black colours, all of them had black horns and tails, ended like an arrow's head. Their only difference was their eyes, shown different satanic symbols.

\- Hi Drayson. – The trio greeted and smiled at me with their sharp looking teeths. I'm not amazed by seeing them.

\- You three... again? Great, now why you came here, and now? – Anger felt in my voice, already known they want to make some pranks or something else. They played the shock on their face, stepped back a bit.

\- Why? Didn't want you us? Or you want Styx or Tentadora? – an evilish smirk appeared on their face, two of them – Verin and Vespa – climbed on me and sat on my shoulders, grabbing my dark brown amber necklace. Vetis jumped up in my arms, looked at me with hungry eyes.

\- Ahh... forget it. Just tell me why you came here, before anyone sees us.

\- I don't think anybody will notice us in these hours. The sun not even visible and we came here, 'cause our Lord asked us. – _Lucifer? I hope he don't try again to obsess me or make a licence with me. The last one was enought for TWO lifes._ Yes, he tries to make me one of his demons, but didn't tell me what kind of. Honestly, I don't care.

\- 'Kay, and...? – I raised my left eyebrow with distracted feeling.

\- We brought your payment, you silly human. – Verin swinged a small pouch; dull rattle voice came from it. After my first demons, Satan presented himself for me. It happened years before. That was the first time, when he tried to make me his little servant. I don't know why, but he accepted my refuse, but he still gives me a small amount of jewelry, after I sent back a few dark creatures to Hell. I raised my hand to grab it, but the trio wanted to make a fun of me. Verin thrown the pouch to Vespa; jumped on a trash can and then thrown it to Vetis. She swing it, like it gonna be a bait and I the fish. _I don't have time nor nerve for this little „game" of yours._ I made a whip like tentacle from my palm, trying to grab that little brat. Before I grabbed her, she made the pouch disappear, raised her hand, giving me the scolding finger.

\- Uh-uh-uuhhh... It seems you didn't want to play us, but we can take care of that. Trust us. – put out her tounge toward me. – If you play with us, you can have it.

\- Let me quess. – I crossed my arms. – You three bring that with yourself, right?

\- Smart, smart Dray. – hissed Vespa. _Okay. I just get through this and bye-bye demon spirits... at least for a while._

\- *Sigh* Alright! What do you want? My patience is not infinite, you know it already.

\- We know, we know, don't worry dear. – Ansvered at once the spirits – So, why don't you sing for us? – I'm shocked a bit.

\- S-sing? I don't have good voice did you know that? – tried to escape the situation. But as I looked in their eyes, I known, there is no escape now.

\- Don't try to fool us Drayson. We heard you a while ago. – _Wait, WHAT? When?_

\- I... don't think you heard the sing from me.

\- It was you, silly. – Verin smiled. – Who sing in the shower if only you were in there?

\- YOU FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE? – yelled at them, forgot where I am. Luckily no one heard it, the street still abandoned.

\- Yes, of course. – Still they showed their innocent faces.

\- B-but... why? Tell me now!

\- 'Cause you're so cute. – Again, they looked at me with their hungry eyes. If I hear this from a _normal_ girl, I gonna blushed, but not with them. Scratched my eyes; thinking.

\- Okay. Forget it. You want to sing for you? – They nodded – Alright then. – Humming a song, what I hoped they gonna accept, and slowly I singed it:

(Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud)

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

They started to blush; I saw it, even through their red fur. They didn't look at me.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

I got closer to them while I sang, smootly pat their cheek; force them one by one to look at me. _Now who is the player and who is the doll?_

 _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

I kissed in her cheeks Verin and Vespa, passed out immediatly. Vetis tried to stay awake, but she panthed, close to pass out like the other two. So I grabbed her and showed my palm. She gave me the pouch.

\- Thanks. – give her a kiss on her forehead, and she passed out with a sigh. I put them in a save place, where nobody can find them until they go back. _That was too easy._ Thought, while I walked on the street.

(15 mins later)

I sat behind a table, doing the boring paperwork. Someone have to do it, even if I just a part-timer. With this „hobby" I don't stay in cities for too long times, maybe 4-5 weeks, and go to the next one. With this kind of lifeform, I visited many countries aswell, but the rumors, once set, nobody can stop it. Mostly, the people known I'm in their city within minutes, gives me some job. I wanted to live like everybody else, but I gave up years before. I looked up to see the time: it's just 5:20 in the morning. I heard to someone open the entrace door, greeted already, even she haven't seen me.

\- Morning Drayson. – It was the major. - You again already here?

\- Yep. That's why I asked for some keys for this place. I'm not a good sleeper. – I looked up to the woman: Emily Heartman. She is a middle aged lady, with high intellect, and some good genes. In the first time when I met her, I thought, she's just 25 or 26 years old. In the first time, she will be like the others, judging, stubborn persons, thinked I'm some kind of trickster, who fooling the others for some extra cash. But she is different, I think somehow understand me a bit.

\- I heard you had some job last night. Is everything alright? – I heard honestly caring tone in her voice. I chuckled in myself. _That's why they like you as their major; you always try to take care for everyone._

\- Not really. I thought I could have some free time, in the college, and I had to leave the party.

\- I see. – She calmed, sitting on a chair on the other end of the table – What about with the teachers assintant job?

\- Well... nothing good. You remember the incident two days ago, right?

\- Oh, yeah. The incident with that young girl, right? – A ghost posessed a girl's body, make her lusty things. Unluckily – or luckily, whatever – the ghost spotted me for her „little game". Once I got the ghost, both of us were half naked. Aaand of top of that, that time the principal found us. He didn't fired me, but send me back for 2 weeks.

\- The Principal is still mad at you? – Emily tries to supress her laughter.

\- I think he is, but the girl isn't, and her parents neither. At last it's a good omen. – I smirked, she laughted.

\- I remember that. I was the first person who saw the Principal. He looked like a giant tomato. – Slowly, she gets quieter. The fame of happiness slowly faded away. – Whatever he says, you a good man Drayson.

\- Thanks, that made my day. – Emily looks at me, serious face and eyes. Humming, maybe she wants to say something.

\- Is there something wrong? – My throat dried out, swallowed – If you have something to bother you, that isn't a prob...

\- You don't want to stay here, did you? – Her question shocked me. Some blinks later I had enough courage to speak to Emily.

\- I want to. Who else volunteer to make my work? – I took another cigarette, planned to smoke; outside of course. Now I just held it between my fingers.

\- Who speak of your work? – I looked at Emily's face, it given me some weird feelings. – I mean... will you leave us? – There was something in her voice, sounded like a mother caring voice, yet some worried tone. _We talked about this, three times already._ I sighned, held my head with my arm.

\- I have to. I can't stay in a place for too long. – I told her the truth. I know her enough to she will find out, if I lie to her.

\- Why you have to? You don't like to be here? – Sadness filled her eyes and her voice. It seems she want to keep me in here. But... why?

\- No, I love to be here, but... hmmm.

\- But? – Emily leaned forward, almost fall off the chair.

\- The others people Emily. – I looked away, but still felt the questioning eyes of her – I mean... I can feel their judgement, even if they don't look alike.

\- I can ask them Drayson, to look at you like the others. - I lightly smirked, not from cause the happiness.

\- You cannot order them what they should feel or think. – My voice filled with sadness. Emily could thinked that, she let out a deep sighn.

\- You're right, but you can ignore them.

\- Yes, I could. But I cannot run away from those thoughts, what echoes through my head. I tried, _many times before._ – I stood up, headed out to smoke. Emily followed me silently. The sun already left the horizon; covered everything with orange light. The cigarette's smoke lighted up as I blowed it, looks like some kind of aura around me.

\- I don't know how hard this kind of life. – I looked at her. Her face shows me determination of her speach. – This is the reason why I want from you to stay here Drayson. My daughter seems she likes you.

\- Amber? – _She doesn't tell me anything about this or sighns._

\- She hasn't told you? – I shook my head. - *Chukle* Maybe she is a bit shy about her feelings.

\- Maybe. – Calm voice, but my mind isn't. _She likes me, yet she will fear me, either I want or not._ One by one the other collegues came and entered the office. Pushed the remain cigarette in the holder.

\- Can we speak later about this Emily? We have to go back to work. – I thought she will refuse.

\- Alright. We'll speak later Dray. – Emily let out a small smile.

\- Thank you. Let's get to work. – But we couldn't spoke later, even how hard we tried to.


	3. Chapter 3

(One week later)

\- Dray, can you bring these papers to the office. – A teacher came and given me some papers. I looked at it, some scematics of the party for the students. I grabbed it and wave to him.

\- Of course. Would you like something else?

\- Yes. If you see classmaster of 9/d, will you tell me to I wait her in the office.

\- Consider it done! – And I stepped out from the classroom. Lots of students walking around the hall, talking with each other, laughing on jokes or chatting on their phones.

\- Mr. Drayson. – Feminime voice came behind my back, turned around, seen a young girl. She held a light pink letter. – I'm sorry if I disrupt you, but someone asked me to give you this. – I took the letter from her, _for Gregory Drayson_ written on the letter. I raised my right eyebrow.

\- Can I ask, who who give this to you? – She chukled.

\- She said everything is written in the letter, if you have questions Mr. I have to go, bye-bye. – waving and goes back to her friends; they also giggling, whispering while they pointed at me. _Okay, nothing changed then._ And headed to the office again. The principal wasn't so happy, when I came back from my „vacation", but at least, he didn't want to kill me. At least not now. When I arrived in the office, I'm already done my tasks, so I grabbed the letter, while I opened it; light, sweet smell came from it. Nicely folded paper, handwritten invitation:

 _Dear Drayson!_

 _I heard to you have to move away,_

 _Then, me any the friends_

 _Planned a small „Farewell Party"_

 _Just for you!_

 _So, 'cause you will be_

 _The main event of the night,_

 _Please come._

 _It will be good, belive me!_

 _Sincerelly: Amber_

A farewell party? For me? I'm suprised, until someone called me.

\- Drayson? Someone called Heather want to speak with you on the phone.

\- I'm coming. – What does she want to me? The assistant gives me the phone; I raise it to my ear.

\- Drayson speaking.

\- Ahh, great. Good to year you Mr. Drayson. My name is Heather. I called you, because I have some employer, who would like to assign you for a job. – Calm, young voice without feelings. My eyebrows jumped up on my forehead. I carefully asked.

\- What kind of job does your employer wants to assign for me?

\- Well... now you work as a part-timer in the Major's office in Deepwell, and as a teacher's assistant in the school, right?

\- Yes. – Getting clear – So you say, you can offer these kinds of jobs if I accept it?

\- As you say. – She chuckled. – But not as a part-timer. Normal license with good payment. Are you interested? – I'm hesitating, thinking. Before I could say out my questions, she already ansvering it. – You don't have to accept it now. I will be in the closest town to Deepwell. We can talk personally, in other circumstances about the jobs. Is that will be acceptable for you Mr. Drayson?

\- Yes. Thanks Miss Heather. That would be great. – I sighn in relief. After a minute I gave back the receiver to the assistant and left the office.

The rest of the day past quite fast, nothing interesting happened. I took my stuff in my bag and my phone started to rang, I picked up.

\- Here's Drayson.

\- Hi Dray. How is you day going? – hearing Amber voice in the ether. A small smile appeared on my face.

\- Not too interesting Amber. I'm still alive and breathing. – said while I left the school, with a smoking cigarette in my mouth.

\- The principal is still mad at you? – Bit cheerful, it seems she imagined the principal's red face, when he see me. – I thought he forgiven you awhile ago.

\- I thought the same. Yet I feel he wants to kill me.

\- He won't get a chance. – She laughed. – Okay, back to business. I called you about the party. We would like to start at 6 o'clock, meeting in the college. Don't be late. – She tried to change her voice into a general's voice, with more of less success. She made me laugh.

\- I won't Miss General Amber. See you there.

\- See 'ya, bye.

(06:15 p.m.)

 _They late, and they say to me don' try to late. Figures._ Fuming; just myself. I hope nothing bad happened with them. I see them on the other side of the street. When I got closer to them, they greeted.

\- Hey Drayson. Are you ready for the party? – I smiled wide.

\- Let's get rumble guys. – And we started our bar tour.

(01:30 a.m.)

\- ... and I said, „Sorry, I thought that was your face." – Everybody laughed Josh's story, even we heard it ten times already. His eye is glassy for awhile, no suprise, if I think how much alcohol he drank already. Not only I saw his eyes, Mike and Chasey stood up, grabbing his arms both of his side.

\- I think you drinked enough. Time to go buddy! – Josh grunted, disagreeing about their decision. – Sorry pal. We would like to stay, but we can't. Our parents gonna kill us, if we didn't arrive home before 02:00 a.m., but have a nice night. – I watched the trio, until they left the bar. Now me and Amber sitting in front of the bar counter. Without reason, she became nervous.

\- Is everything alright Amber?

\- Y-yes Dray. – answered, like she woke up from a dream. – I just thinking, what will happen, after you leave. – She looked away, sadness heard in her voice. I grab her hand.

\- Now I'm here. Thik about that, when the time comes; okay? – tried to calm her down a bit. She sighed.

\- Yea, you're right. I shouldn't think about it here and now. – She took her hand from mine. – I have to go to the toilet. I'll be in here in a minute.

\- Okay. I'll be waiting. – And watching her for a minute and ordered another drink. A few moments later someone turned on the speakers, slow flute tune cut through the bar, the spotlights came alive, lighten up the stage. Then, a girl stepped up, microphone in her hand, I blinking in suprise – she is Amber! Slowly, she began to sing.

Dana Glover – It is you (I have loved) _There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

_

 _It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

All the people in the bar began to clap their hands, made a storm of applause. Amber just; standing on the stage; looking in my eyes. She suprised me! When I realised what happened, Amber stood next to me, she smiled.

\- Did you like it?

\- Did I? – asked confused. – No... I _loved it_. – Her smile brighted up.

\- Really?

\- Yep. Who am I, if I haven't? – I was certain as I could be. She nodded.

\- Then... I have a present for you. – Amber grabbed my hand, pulling me to the exit. I shocked a bit in her confident move, but I didn't resist.

\- Follow me Dray. – And she led me to the central park. – When I was younger, I hide in a special place in the park. I would like to show it to you.

\- I'm pretty honoured, my lady. – saying like a gentleman, and bowed. She chuckled.

\- I'm honoured to hear your render thanks, mister. – A couple of willow tree stretched high in front of me. – This way. – In a second, Amber vanished. I get closer to the trees, pulled over some brenches. The willows formed a big circle, make a small glare. The moonlight shine down among the leaf, haven't seen like this beautiful in my life so far. Amber sat down on a blanket, pat the ground hext to her.

\- Take a seat. – Slowly walk next to her and sit down. I looked around.

\- You found the most beautiful thing in the world. – I looked in her blue, sparkling eyes. - After you of course. – She blushed. Amber cludded her arm around my neck, pullled me close. Our noses touched.

\- I love you Drayson! – She kissed me passionately. I kissed her back, pulled her closer to me. As we kissing in the moonlight, I forgot everything, my past, my pain, just wanted to keep everything like this, forever. She pushed me, fell to the grund and lied on me, still kissing me.

But as other things, this isn't last forever. Roughly, a mobile started to ring, checked mine, but that is silent. Amber grunted anxious, and received the call, while she headed out of the glare. I just stared the stars, hearing her faded voice. I didn' undertood it, like I want to heardrop her. A couple of minutes I getting nervous; hearing some new, whispering voice. I forgot my behave and ran out. My jaw dropped. A young girl stand in front of Amber, still whispering relaxing words, but her eyes. Her eyes glowed in strange colours, mesmerised Amber. The girl opened her mouth. My heart skipped a beat: I saw fangs in her mouth, getting closer to Amber's neck to bite her.

\- Hey, stop it bloodsucker! – She shocked, looked at me. The glow disappeared in her eyes; Amber woke up finally, still look confused. She needed some time to realise what happened to her, then she ran towards me, looking for some safe place next to me. I needed some time to realise; I met that girl before, maybe two years before. I crossed my arms.

\- So, are you grown up already? – bit annoyed tone heard in my voice, feeling as well. The girl just stand there, her face brightens up. She put her hand on her waist.

\- Yeah. After two years, I can go anywhere I want. – She looked at Amber. – She is your girlfriend? Cute. – Amber hid behind me. Her voice vibrated, scared.

\- W-who is she? Where did you know her?

\- Let me introduce her. – And pointed to the vampire-girl. – Her name is Nicole. You saw it, she is a vampire from a clan, named Black Sun. – Nicole made a small gesture.

\- Your memory is good Dray. Well, did you remember the laws of my clan? – _What is this? Is this some kind of test of her?_ She makes me angry.

\- The Black Sun is a clan, who doesn't drink blood in daily times. – Amber looking at me likes a normal human to an idiot.

\- But she wanted to bite me! – Almost yelling. I tried to calm her down.

\- I know. There is an exception: a test for adulthood. In this time – like Nicole – the younger ones got some medallion. – Nicole showed her medallion: a cross with a red orb in the middle of it. – With these the Elders of the clan can see how effective was the youngsters in their test. More successful, better rank in the clan. – She still looked nervous, but she believed me. – That's why she wanted to bite you. – Nicole applaused.

\- Perfect Dray. Perfect. But you dazzled me in this one. – show her fangs and nails. – You what it takes, right? – made an evilish smile for me.

\- You have no chance Nicole, you forgot it? – copied her smile. We stood like this for a few seconds, she stepped back while her smile gone.

\- Okay, okay. You are soo straight, when something like this happens.

\- Like all the time. – I take a look to Amber, she finally relaxed; known there will be, no one, who will harm her. – I think you still have some work to do, right?

\- Yeah, yeah. I'm going. – At once, I felt someone lashed on my back. The trio came back. Amber squealed quietly in shock.

\- And what are you doing here brats? – Their faces made me nervous. All of them trid to say something, but they just made their speach pointless. I picked them up, shooked them. – What the hell are you wants to say?

\- Some creatures escaped from Hell! – They screeched in union. Amber took a closer look of the twins. Now she is more curious then scared, Nicole also.

\- What creatures?

\- Those creatures! – And pointed to a distance. I turned my head to the direction, the scene made me to release the twins. I felt like someone exhausted all my blood and changed it with cold water. _Oh fuck!_ Three big undead wolfs came into the moonlight, revealed their half rotten, ugly bodies. The fourth one is bigger then me, my heart almost burst out from my chest. The Alpha's pointed his head to the moon, howling in his unnatural voice.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Are you sure this plan will work? – Nicole flying above me. The bite on my shoulder still bleeding. That's good; at least the undead wolf-pack will follows me. I raised my shoulder.

\- Maybe. I didn't have enough time to think a good one. Still better than nothing. - Loud thumping sound flew towards us. Nicole getting excited.

\- They coming. Are you sure you're ready?

\- Yep, absolutely. – I lied, but at least she won't worry about me.

(15 minutes earlier)

We didn't move, standed like sculptures in a garden. I forced myself to look away, to think. I prefer to enter combat with a good plan, but I don't have time to make one right now. Nicole looked at me with questioning eyes. Something came up in my mind. Not perfect, but better than leave those creatures killing innocent lifes.

\- You three. – The twins looking at me with fear. – Bring back Amber into safety. Don't look back, understood? – They needed some time to understand the weight of my words. Amber resisted.

\- I won't go, not without you!

\- Listen, Amber! – Bit rough and harsly voice came from my mouth. – This is not the right time, nor the right place to argue. I don't want to anybody get hurt. Here I'm the only person, who can stop them. – I point to the undead wolfs. Nicole get closet to me.

\- You mean _two_ persons, Dray. – I took a deep breath to tell her the same, but her face changed my mind. Four hand always better than two. The trio jumped on me, all of them saluted for me.

\- You can count on us. Lady, follow us. – And they started to run away to the other direction. Amber looked at me once again, and followed them. I watched them, until they gone from my sight, then I turned my head to Nicole.

\- Bite me! – I show my neck to her. She shocked.

\- What? Are you crazy?! If I bite you, they gonna smell your blood. – She yelling at the top on her lungs. The wolves turned to us for a few seconds, then started to go.

\- I know and that's what I want. – She looked at me, doubting of my sanity. – After they smell my blood's scent, they will follow me. We can face them in a better place then this. – She nodded in agreement.

\- Okay, I got it. But where?

\- One week ago I found a glare in the nearest forest. We can fight with them there, far away from the people. – Nicole sighned.

\- Are you sure to you wanted to be the bait? – I nodded, pulling away my shirt on my neck. – Alright then. – She pulled closer to her, felt her breathing. She hesitated for a moment and stabbed me with her fangs. Pain rushed through my head; my senses weakened, then became normal, when Nicole puled her head away. Some blood flooded in her mouth, she licked it off with excitement voice. Luckily, the wind changed direction, bringing the scent of my blood towards the monsters; they turned to me almost immediatly.

\- Okay, - turned to Nicole, avoking my powers – I hope you done enough cardio fitness before. – Without answer, I started to run to the forest.

(Present)

A wolf knocked me off, trying to slit my throat with his jaw. I grabbed his muzzle in the last minute, too close for my comfort. I can smell the rotten scent of the wolf, makes me sick. _That's enough!_ I threw off me into a tree. I heard some of his ribs broking, but he standing up, ignoring his injury. They already lost feeling pain; that is why they make them almost unstoppable. The two other smaller ones came into the glaze, growling at me. I smiled at them.

\- Wanna dance? – Suddenly, Nicole flew down; kick off a beast from its feet. I jumped forward, digging my claws in his chest. Black blood squirted in my face, blinded me for a second. Luckily, the other two tried to catch the girl, flying above them. I dashed into the closest one, the wolf suprised and tried to bite me. I grabbed the wolf's shoulder to prevent to falling off from his back. He tried to shake me off; I used my claws to cut through his body. Blood, bone shards and rotten flesh fly in every direction. He's got slower, until stopped. I raised my hand; cruelly stab my claws in his head, killing him at once. The third saw how I killed his mate, looked at me with cruelly eyes. Nicole thrown some rocks into his eyes makes him blind for a second. I jumped forward to cut his throat but he noticed that, biting me on my waist, pulling me up with his strong jaw. I shouted from pain, trying to free myself. The wolf strengted his bite, makes more pain to me. I made a tentacle from my palm, twisted around his neck and pulled it. I fall to the ground with the wolf's head on me, the body moved a bit, until Nicole kicked the side of the body. I strained the head away from me, I felt my head is spinning, my sight blurry. I sit down, looking to my new partner.

\- Where is the Alpha? – My voice faded from the blood loss. She landed next to me.

\- He fallen into a cave and he's trying to climb out of it. I don't think that will stop it.

\- Yeah, that could be too easy. – Slowly I stand up, Nicole helps me.

\- Are you sure you can finish this? – She worried about me. I want to get some rest, until my injuries cured, but we don't have much time. I nodded.

\- Yes, I can. Anyway, I don't like to leave you alone with that thing. Only if you have some magic, what can kill it immediatly. – The Alpha's howl echoes through the forest; I shook my head to focus. – Nicole, goes up there and waits for my signal. Then try to damage him anyway you can. Okay? – She nodded. I covered my face form the dust, what Nicole stir up from the ground. She levitates above me, almost invisible from here. Loud thumping sound came on my left, the Alpha crushed through the trees, like toothpicks. It needed a few second to find out, his mates died. He looked at me with killing fire in his eyes. He known already, I killed them. We walk in circles, face to face, ready to slay. Some uneasy thought came into my mind: _I will die here!_ I had some pretty bad situations, but now I got this feeling, the feeling of fading away from this world. Somehow after that, I felt relaxed. _If I have to die now, then I won't give it easily!_ The Alpha suddenly jumped, trying to crush me with his weight. I barely dodged it, crouching on the ground. I evoked the remaining energy into a shining blade, trying to cut the undead wolf in half, but he is faster than me, even his size. After a missed slice, he attacked with his pawn, more wound bleeded on me. I countered; make a deep cut on his side. Minutes passed like this, injuring each other. Blood covered the ground; make it slippery, I fell. The Alpha bites my leg and thrown to a tree, my left shoulder ricked. Painful shout slipped from my throat, my energy blade is gone. The wolf gets closer to me, ready to finishing me. I waited for the best moment, and shouted.

\- Nicole, now! – came from above, break the wolf's backbone. It leaned back to catch her, left his chest defenseless. Nicole threw a knife into the tree. I grabbed it and rushed to the undead wolf and stabbed him. It howl painfully, but still alive. I pulled the knife in the beast's chest, broking his ribs, his heart revealed. Before I could kill it, the wolf wrapped his tail around me, pulling me of the ground. As a last chance, I threw the dagger into his heart. The knife punced inside the unbeating heart, make another painful howl for the wolf. He leaned back his head to bite me into pieces. But before he could done it, Nicole appeared in the beast's chest, grabbed the knife, cutting the heart into pieces. One last rattle soung came from the Alpha's muzzle, and finally died. I layed on the ground, still gasping. Nicole gets closer, she's also gasp, and then slowly she starts to laugh.

\- You are insane Drayson. Who the fuck want to fight with these creatures alone? You're lucky to I was here. – I responded with a nod, I let out a quiet laugh as well. Slowly I stand up while I grab a tree. Nicole wrapped her arm around me, supporting a bit. – Hey, slowly. You really injured. Let me first take care of your wound.

\- Thanks, but I can take care of it. – I concentrate; some green flames appeared on my wounds. She gasped in suprise, looking at me. Before I let her ask me, I ansvered. – This is one of my abilities. When I injured, these flames appearing to cure me, when I focusing on it. Don't worry, after a few days just some scars left of it.

\- Okay, but we can't stay here. What if somebody come here to investigate? – I gently pushed her away, now I can stand still on my own. I raised my shoulder, forgotten that is dislocated.

\- I think nobody will come here for some reasons. – I talked, relocating my shoulder with Nicole's help. – Who want to look after something, what sounds like a battle, especially in the middle of the night?

\- Yeah, you're right. I forgot that. But still, you need some rest.

\- Now you're right. I need that. Can you help me a bit, until I get back?

\- No problem. – Nicole grabbed my shoulder to teleport us to the college. I'm still shining with the green flames. I sit down on my bed, feeling how exhausted I became. My mind became shady, I shook it. Nicole crouched down to face with me. – Are you sure you will be alright? – She looks worried. I nodded.

\- I'll be fine, just give me some time. Oh and before I forgot, we made a trade, remember? – She looks confused. When the wolves chased me, Nicole said, she will help me, if I let her drink my blood. I had another choise, but I didn't want to refuse her help – luckilly. She shook her head.

\- Are you serious? You almost died; lost lot of blood and you say to me to bite you? I can't understand you Dray. – She stood up. – Why you want it anyway?

\- 'Cause I go away tomorrow, this is your chance to get some blood to increase your reputation in your clan. – She moaned a bit angry.

\- Fine. But not like this. – She forced me to lie down to the bed. She crawled above me. – This is better. – Nicole patted my cheek. – Look in my eyes Dray. – Her eyes lighted up again, pulling my sight into her eyes. Slowly my mind started to fade away. Before I passed out, I heard Nicole's voice. – You earned it Dray. Sleep well. – With that, I fall into the dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Next day; 02:00 p.m.)

Bittersweet feeling crawling in my heart: sweet, because I got a chance to get a new life, and bitter, because I have to left everything behind. The good ones, aswell as the bad ones. The bus station is empty, only me and Emily in here, Amber didn't come. No suprise, after last night, she might be scared, 'cause she knows who I am. The twins told me everything.

(30 minutes ago)

I'm holding my head with my hands, trying to understand the twin's story. I'm shocked. I sighned and raised my head to face with the trio.

\- How she... ran away from you? When? – My voice is calm, but my heart isn't. They look at me with sadness. At least now they don't doing anything stupid things.

\- W-when we headed to the girl's house; she spotted Nicole in the air. Amber just grabbed and thrown into a trash can and put something heavy to keep us in. – they stared the floor. – After we managed to cut a hole, she escaped, but we followed her trail. She saw everything... about how you fought with those creatures and how you killed them. – _She saw everything._ This is what happens to me... all the time. When I got close to someone, they will see my true self, scaring them. It doesn't matter to I looked like a human, I'm something else inside. This... difference isolates me. I get used to it, but the others, they never look at me like to the others.

\- What happened then?

\- She ran away to her home. We followed her, just in case. – They looked at me, waiting fro my response. I moaned.

\- Thanks to... tell me everything and to you protected her. Honestly. – They nodded in response, and they gone, back to Hell. I'm all alone in the room... and in my life aswell.

(Present)

I sighned. Already waited for the bus to arrive, yet, it didn't. The silence makes me nervous. I take a deep breath, hoping to relaxing. That didn't work. I I looking around and see the bus to arrive. _Finally._ Emily grabbed my arm, force me to look at her. I thought she will be angry, but I saw sadness on her face.

\- I know who you are Dray. And Amber knows you aswell, even what my daughter saw last night.

\- This is only another reason for me to leave. Whatever I want. – She looks away, her eyes filled with tears, but Emily held it back.

\- Then... Goodbye Drayson. Take care of yourself, okay? – I nodded and entering the bus.

(05:00 p.m.)

I fell asleep when I sat down on the bus. Only I and the driver are in the bus. He's huming with the radio, at once, he became nervous. With a loud bang the bus slown down, then stopped.

\- You piece of... I'm sorry mister, but I have to check it out what happened with the engine. I'll be back in a minute. – Time passed, yawning, while I looking out the window. The sun getting closer to the horizon. _Where is he?_ Without hesitation, I exit to find the driver. I just had to follow the source of the swearing words. He's covered with engine-oil and ash, tried to wipe down some dirt, but he just maded some new marks on his forehead.

\- Is there any problem? – I asked. He stopped the work, trying to clean his hands.

\- Yep. This engine is full of shit! I looked everything, but I can't see what the problem is. The maintenance was last week, and they said everything is fine. I can't decide: they are blind or we working with shitty stuff like these. – He shook his head and looked at me. – Sorry kid. I don't think I could bring you to the next station and I have to wait the towing vehicle to bring this to fix it. Lucily, we're close. If you want, you can walk a bit. You wil arrive until sunset.

\- Thanks, I think I'll go then. – I nodded, took my bag and walked on the road. Nothing interesting happened, so I decided to take some rest. Slowly the horizon and the clouds changing their colours, red, orange and purple. I'm mesmerised by the wiev. The wind bringing some cold. I shivered, opened my bag to look a warmer cloth, but I heard something. It repeated, somebody shouted, not far from me. I ran to find what happened. After a few meters I found a hole on the ground, the voice came from there.

\- Don't worry. I'm coming. – I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and focused it down to the hole. It doesn't big; I can see the walls of the cave. Clean water reflects the light of the flashlight.

\- What the... AAAhhhh. – The ground collapsed beneath me, falling into the cold water. I try to swim, but the bag pulling me down, deeper into the water. I sliped out of it. Something grabs my leg and pulling me down deeper. I'm already out of breath, still trying to get out of the water, or at least, to catch some breat. My mind became foggy, slowly, I slip into dreamless darkness.

Light. Too much light, even my eyes are closed. Grunting, tries to to stand up, mind is still foggy, my sight also. I tripped on my own leg, second trying is better, but still stand like I drank all night before. My head pounding like a church bell. At last, I can see a bit of my surroundings, my heart skipped. _How I got here?_ Trees were anywhere, and a lake behind me with a small waterfall, makes this scene like a dream. _What is this place?_ Take some steps backward and fell over something; that is my bag.

I reached my hand for it and picked it up, a few seconds later I heading to a direction. After 10 minutes of walking in the forest I see some buildings in the distance. _Great._ I ran out the forest, and when I saw the city, made my jaw drop to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

A huge city lay before me. Hundreds of houses and other buildings rising above me. The whole city looked like a perfect harmony of nature and modern structures. The sun rised above the horizon, its light made this picture like a dream. I pinched my neck to wake up, but the city still lay before me. Still mesmerised by the sight, I walked closer into the city. Slowly, like a giant, woke up from its sleep. Known and unknown species appeared from everywhere. I saw many good looking cities, but this one is the most beautiful of all! Shops opened, animals or other creatures started their own day with their own way. Some of them looking still sleepy, some of them look energised, ready fot this day. Only a few vehicles are passed on the road, but these were more quiet then the others. I heard a loud screech; I turned my head to the source of it, made my mouth opened like a fish. Huge parrots, birds and other flying beings flew in the air. _What. Is. This. Place?_ Thinking in myself, but I didn't know to I'll find out soon. I passed a newspaper hut, greeted the vendor.

\- Aaahhh... a new face. I know that, 'cuz I know everybody who pass on thus way. What I can help ya? – The cat wears a straw hat, his fur is a bit unkept, but he looking helpful and friendly.

\- Well... I don't know. I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where I am? – He chuckled.

\- Yep, this place is mostly the shopping quarter, but if ya looking for some help, you can ask some of the police officers or others. – Not this is the answer what I expected, but I think this is still better than nothing. Otherwise, he will look strangely at me if I asked it what this city is. I thanked the help and headed to a direction, a little sightseeing won't be a problem. More and more „people" walk around me. I saw a huge sized building, nicely designed words painted on the table: **_Zoo-Phoenix_** ** _Academy_**. Great, maybe I can find someone, who will help me.

\- Khmmm... Excuse me sir. – turned around, saw two striped male beings. They looked strange at first sight: all of the looking skinny, anthropic legs and tail, four eyes, shining with blue and red colours, also their collar and belt. They hold some kind of staff in their hand.

\- W-well, not really much now. I looked for the academy. – I point my thump toward the building. They look at me with suspicious eyes, raising their shoulders at once.

\- Okay then. – Then they left. I open the entrace door and shut it behind me. _Dangit, that was close!_ I look around. Wide stairs led to the second floor, huge size glass halfed the main hall. Fishes and mermaids looking and waving at me. I wave back, figuring out where I should go. The walls painted dark pink with lighter spots. Passage yawning on y right, si I go there. Light green walls, green school cabintes lined up. I try to find someone, who can help me. Suddenly, I thump into something. Yellow, fluffy fur with black spots, look up, and see a suprised face... of a cheetah. I jump back, yelping in mild shock.

\- Is everything alright Mister? – _HE CAN SPEAK? HOW?_ I shake my head, trying to get some courage to speak.

\- N-not really... uhhh. – He – because the cheetah has a deep male voice – raise his pawn to his chest.

\- My name is Zechariah, Mr. Drayson. – I blinking in shock.

\- How do you know my name?

\- Well, I can tell you. Please, follow me! – Zech gestures to follow him, I did. Few seconds later we're entering his office. – Take a seat sir. – He pointing an armchair. As I sit down I heard a slurping sound on my right. A squidman or something like that is a suit sit behind a table. I point at him. – He is Principal Winston. He is quite harmless. – I nod, Zechariah settles down behind his desk. – So, Mr. Drayson, where I should start.

\- Well... – I scratch the back of my head. – Please, call me Drayson or Dray. The mister is too formal for me. – He bows.

\- I see. I think is the best, if I could ask you, how you got here? – I sighn, and tol him what happened to me. Deepwell, the job offer, the cave aswell. Zech didn't disturb me. – I see. The job offers for the teacher assistant job, I am that employer. – I forgot to count how much time I shocked or suprised in this day, but I don't care about it now. – We suprised, when you doesn't showed yourself in time with Miss Heather.

\- Wait. – My mind ticking, like an overwrought clock. – What day is it today?

\- I'm afraid is Monday. – My eyes widened.

\- Ooookkay. It seems I slept 36 hours, at least. But this isn't matter right now. I'm here, alive. – Zech nod.

\- Yes, that is. – I sighn, trying to calm down, before I got some headache.

\- Is that something I have to know? – Slight smile widen on the cheetah's face.

\- Yes. As you saw, this place is isolated than the rest of the world, filled with fidderent kind of beings.

\- Like vampires, demons, shapeshifters, animal like forms, hybrids, and alians.

\- Alians doesn't exist Drayson. – Answered jokingly Zech. – And another thing. In this place, all humans who employed or chosen to come this place, they cannot return to the outside world.

\- I understand it Zechariah. Wait... I can't go back?

\- We have to keep this place safe. – I took a deep breath.

\- I see. Well, I bet you got my bio. – He nods. – I don't know what you read on it, but I think there is something, what no one knows. – The cheetah raises his eyebrows.

\- What is it exactly Drayson? – I sighn and rip off the amethyst medallion from my neck, shattering in my fist. Zechariah gasped, I know what he sees. My forearms and legs covered with grey scales, my fingers ended with talons. Long tail extending from my pelvic, more scales grown out is the line of my spine. My hair became dark grey. I look back to Zech.

\- I'm not a human; I'm a hybrid of a dragon and a human! In the outer world, I had to cover it, afraid what the humans would do with me. I think I don't have to hide my true self here. Also, I don't think I'm gonna miss that world. – I smirked.

\- I understand your concern. Would you like a tour? – That doesn't sound bad.

\- Okay. - Agreeing with him.

\- Jackie. Can you come to my office please? – He speaks into a watch looks device. Female voice came out of it.

\- _Absolutely!_

\- Can I ask; who is Jackie? – The door opened wide and a young woman came in. Tanned skin, wears a long blue dress with some yellow on the edge of it, also a yellow band around her waist. Her hair is colourful, mostly blue, but has some yellow and green parts on it.

\- Hey, hey, heeey! – Sing almost the top of her lungs. – Well hello hello! I'm Jackie, drama instructor. – Jackie shakes my hand, while I stand up to greet her. – So you are the new boy everyone talkin' about? What's your name? – She looks so... energetic. I bow down a bit.

\- Gregory Drayson. Please, call me Drayson or Dray. Everybody calls me like this.

\- He needs a tour Jackie. – Jackie wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

\- No Problem Zech! I got this! – She wave back to Zech while we left the office. – I really think you will love to be here Dray! – Light smile appearing on my face.

\- I think I will Jackie! I will.


	7. Chapter 7

\- This is the main lobby. All the subject wings branch off from here. – We returned to that room, what I saw before. Two students looking at us, while we walking through the hall – Let me show you my wing first! – The next corridor is a bit darker, posters and pictures hanging on the walls – This is the Arts wing.

\- Really? It looks like a gallery for me. – Movie and theatre titles typed below some of the pictures, haven't heard any of these.

\- Well, it is! A gallery of the _creativity!_ – Jackie opened a door – Darling! I got someone for you to meet. – We stepped in the classroom, hard-wood floor, wall sized mirror and a handhold is the only equipment. Four girls wearing some ballet dresses, warming up for dance, I suppose.

\- Okay girls! Once you're warmed up... Jackie! – A guy turned towards up. His hair is red with some white and blue parts. His skin also tinned; gloden teeth shine from his mouth. His dressing is too colourful for me in the first moment: red swing with blue stripes, same coloured strait waistcoat, colourful bow-tie and... I shocked a bit, a tutu?! _Oh my..._ He hugged Jackie tightly, then he raised his palm. – Hi here senor. I'm Alanzo, but call me Al! It's shorter! – I accept his handshake; try to make at least a normal face.

\- Gregory Drayson, but call me Dray. Everybody call me like that. – The four girls came closer in the minute, trying to take a closer look of me. Jackie get in there way, hold them cabk a little. – So, you're teaching dance, am I right? – Al cheered up.

\- Yes! Did Jackie told it? – Now Al reminds me Jackie in the first minutes: energetic, or hyperactive?

\- Well, I just blundered up on it. – I smiled and Jackie pulling me out to the doorway.

\- Well Darling, we gotta go. I want to show him the ZPA! See you later! – Al waved to us as we stepped out the classroom. I look at Jackie.

\- He is your husband, isn't he? – She suprised.

\- How did you know? – Chuckle left my throat.

\- I see how you two are close for each other. Only couples accept this kind of touch. – She suprised.

\- Wooow... you can see lots of things! – I tilt my head.

\- Maybe. There is lot of things what I can't see, even if that is obvious.

\- Okay. Let's see; which is the next, oh yes! The Art Room. – Paint, pictures other painting stuff, students making their paintings or drawings – The Music Room. – loud, but earwing melody flying around us – The Film Room – cameras, microphones, monitores filled the room, and a huge fan, what some of the students turned it on, almost swept away some of them. – Aand here is my domain! – Normal sized theatre, red walls with golden decoration. The stage filled with students, most of them speaking or practice on the grand piano.

\- ... and they are your students, right? – asked while I pointed at them. Tear fell from her eye.

\- Yes. They are my prodigies! – A fox jumped from below into my arms, catching it. Before I realised what happened, he licked my face and jumped out my arms. While I tried to wipe off the fox's saliva, Jackie burst out in laugh. – Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Spam is a bit friendly kind.

\- Yeah, I felt it. – We got closer to the students, looking to us.

\- Kids, let me introduce you out new teachers-assistant, Drayson. – One of them came to me, his body is orange coloured, yet his hands and feets are purple. Two antennas attached on his head, also, his tail is green, ended with a snake's head. He raised his hand for a handshake.

\- Hi there, my name is Zill, but I jump for Zill. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

\- I feel the same Zill. – Asvered while we shook our hands. Next to Zill a female kangaroo came. She's waving to me.

\- She is my girlfriend, Kayla. – She got a closer look of me, noticed my scaled hands.

\- These are your hands? – I heard some loathing tone in her voice.

\- Yep, this is. – Her response suprised me. – You expected a human? – Kayla nod.

\- Can I... touch it? – That shocked me a bit, nodded and lifted my arm for her. Kayla slowly touched my arm, felt her soft fur. – Cool. – It seems she already get used to it.

\- Yes, but _you_ is the coolest thing what I can see darling angel!

\- EEEEK! – Kayla scared; find some safe place behind Zill.

\- I could be glad if you don't try to move on my girlfriend Damian. – A jackal levitates before me. His cloth was black and red, also his eyes.

\- Sorry Zill. I don't understand Spanish. – Damian looking at me – Religious girls is just some challenge pal. So, my name is...

\- Damian, I heard it already. – Now I realise his red aura. – You're a demon Damian?

\- Not a regular demon... – he changed his face into a demonic form, also lighted up with a flaslight – _I AM THE ANTICHRIST!_ – I raised my eyebrow.

\- Is _that_ supposed to be scary Damian? – He smiled.

\- A tough guy, huh? – He wrapped his arm around my neck – I believe we gonna have some good time together buddy. – I sweep off his hand.

\- Slow down a bit boy. I just arrived here. – Another jackal appeared next to me.

\- Hello, I'm Jack. I apologise for Damians behave. – His fur is scared and dirty.

\- So, you two are relatives?

\- Yes, my mother and his are... – I heard a small cracking sound above us. Before I realised what I doing, I already pushed Jack away with my tail, jumping back in the same time. The spotlight crashed, shatters of it flew around us. I look around, luckily nobody hurt. I got closer to Jack, helping him up back to his feet.

\- Are you okay Jack? – He looks at me with shock.

\- Y-yes! But why you saved me? – _That_ shocked me. I shrugged it off.

\- Old habit. – I ansver, the others started to clean the ruins of the spotlight. – That was pretty fast.

\- Yeah. This thing happens a lot. – Jack scratcing his head. – Because of me. - I wanted to ask him why, when Jackie came back to us.

\- So Dray! Wanna stay in here for the class? We can show you what we could do on the stage!

\- Thanks Jackie! But I would like to take a break. – She nods.

\- Okay then! Kayla, can you guide Drayson to Cam? – Kayla hopping next to me.

\- Sure thing! Please, follow me! – I did, leaving the others in the classroom. Something came up in my mind. - So, you know to I'll come?

\- Yep! Jackie couldn't hold the news for us, so she said everything what she knows about you. – I looking at her suspiciously.

\- What you heard exactly. – Kayla raises her shoulders.

\- Not too much. Only your age and species. But we didn't expected...

\- ...to I'm a half-dragon? – I finished her sentence.

\- Yes, something like this. Oh, here we are! – Kayla pointing to a door. _Ms. Walden ZPA Guidance_ advertised the little plate on the door. – Just knock, and go in. I have to go back. See you later! – Kayla waves at me, leaving me alone in the corridor. I'm knocking.

\- Come in! – Young voice invited me, so I did. Small, but comfy office. I saw Cam behind her desk. She doesn't looks older than me. – Ohh! You must be the new teacher assistant. Please take a seat! – Cam gesturing to a bean-bag. I sat down, burying my head in my hands. - Thought day? – I nodded.

\- Yes, Jackie shown me the ZPA, especially the Art Wing. – Cameron chuckled.

\- Typical Jackie. Always so energetic. Can I ask you something? – Some uneasy feelings crawling in me.

\- Yep, bring it on.

\- Okay, what are you? Sorry if that's makes you nervous. – I raise my eyebrows.

\- Well, I'm a dragon-human hybrid. – I'm a bit bored to I have to tell everybody what I am. – Why you ask? – She looking away nervously.

\- Uhh... you look alike Carrie a bit, and I thought you some kind of reptile aswell. B-but that is just my... – Ayup, she's nervous.

\- Don't worry Cameron, I won't bite you. – She chuckle, that's a good sighn.

\- Sorry Dray! I'm already here in the last two months, but I still a bit nervous in here. – I look at her.

\- Wait, you didn't know this place before? – She shook her head and talks about how she came here: the meeting with Ms. Kaycey, the way on the plane, the first meeting with the others. It sounded humorous, but I didn't laugh. More of less I understand what she felt there – I see. What about now? I mean, did you get used to this place?

\- Yes! It was hard, but I do my best! - Someone knocking on the door. – Come in! – Zech came in, looking at me.

\- Oh, it's good to I found you here Drayson. We have to do some paperwork, what I forgot back then.

\- Alright! See you next time Cameron! – I stood up, and followed Zech back to his office.

(Hours later)

\- That's all mister. – Zech said while we exit the office, I shook my head.

\- Please, call me Dray. I don't like too much formality. – He nodded.

\- Alright then Dray. Oh, Cameron, why you still in here? – Cam gringing some papers with her. Some kind of posters, but all of them faded, unable to read.

\- Hi Zech. I'm just collecting these posters. We don't need them anymore.

\- I see. – I want to ask something from Zechary, but Cameron prevented me.

\- I bet you haven't seen the night sky in here, right? – I nodded, she chuckled. – Then let me show you something. – I look back to Zech, light smile appearing on his face.

\- Don't worry, you will like it! – Then, he follows Cameron. I raised my shoulder and go after them. We headed up the stairs to the roof. – Here we are! – Cameron opened the door, revealing the roof and the sky. I forgot to count how much times my jaws dropped on the ground. The city looking more beautiful than in the morning shine, hundreds of thousands stars shining in the nighty sky, huge golden-fish like spirits flew in the sky. Cameron and Zech laughing lightly.

\- I said it will be beautiful. – I just nod, grab the handholder. A smaller spirit got closer to us, looking at me with its big eye; I wave at him/her, then headed after the others. Zechary get next to me, Cameron is on my other side, also looking the view.

\- I haven't seen a place like this... beautiful. I mean it. – Suddenly something makes me worried. – Sorry to I disrupting the scene, but where I will live? – Both of them looking at me. Cam put her hand on my shoulder.

\- If you want, you can live in my home. – I'm surprised and raise my hand.

\- Thanks Cameron your hospitality, but I don't want to disturb you!

\- Don't wory to much Dray. Just accept it! – I don't know why, but she is right. I sighn.

\- Okay, but no longer then it needed to find a house for myself. Is that alright?

\- Okay. – She smiling. Zech put his pawn on my other shoulder.

\- Drayson, Welcome in Safe Haven!


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed since I arrived in Safe Haven. Luckily, I found a house pretty fast. Well, it wasn't cheap, but the stocked up jewelry now is a good help, and still have pretty much. But I have a feeling to this will be helpful in the future aswell. The house isn't the small one what I planned, but at least I won't disturb Cameron. Two floor, big living room in the ground floor, also the bathroom, the toilet, the kitchen and my room. Two other questroom is in the second floor with a smaller bathroom. As I calculated, this house is still cheap than the others in the external world. Huh, this word is a bit strange for me, but I can get used to it. In the ZPA I met the others: Fabian, the seductive fox with the ladies; Keiko, bit creepy nurse; Malcolm, the Flight Instructor, even he is blind; Perci, the language teacher, who is pretty talkactive, the strange Winston; Snake, the messenger and envoy of the ZPA; and Latika, the naga, the art teacher. The only one, who I haven't met is Carrie, she's teaching about other Creatures. Cameron said she look a bit rough outside, but soft inside.

\- Drayson, can you bring therse books back to Carrie? She lent me these to learn something about the people in here.

\- Of course! Uhh... where is her classroom? – Cam instructed the way to Carrie's classroom. I wave thanks to her. Back then I thought the students are different, but I was wrong. I got used to this job pretty fast, the students likes me aswell. So, yeah. I like to be here. In the meantime, I arrived, knocking on the door. No response, so I open the door. A smaller passage led me to the next door. Faded speaking heard from that, so I thinking I'll leave the books here. Take a paper to write a small not for Carrie about the books, when something lay on my right shoulder. Look there and saw a black horse's head, but this one have a horn on his forehead, also his eyes is red and black. He looks at me with curious eyes. He open his mouth, _(Damn, those teeths!)_ and lick my face. I let out a quiet laugh and pat his muzzle; it seems that what he wanted. He still licks my face, looking at me with his half-opened eyes.

\- It seems Brutus likes you. – Carrie stands in the doorway with a human sized owl. The owl wears a trange mask. Grey with white marks. Some black lines painted for eyes. I don't think he/she can see through the mask.

\- Yeah, it seems to be. Sorry, my name is Drayson, the new teacher-assistant.

\- Yep, I heard about you Dray. – Carrie gets closer, patting her horse. – Brutus a bit suspicious with the newcomers, but somehow he likes you. – I nodded.

\- Maybe I have some sense about animals. No offense! – Yes, who lives here really look alike animals, but they didn't like when somebody calls them „animals". The owl waved to Carie and left.

\- So, why are you here Dray? – shown her the books.

\- Cam asked me to bring these books back to you. – The huge owl passed next to me, nod me a greeting, some humming voice heard from the owl. I point to the owl. – Who is this owl Carrie?

\- She? She is my old friend, Mama Owl. Years ago Mama helped me with some stuff.

\- Really? What kind of stuff exactly? – She pointed the door behind her.

\- I'll tell ya, but I think its better inside! – I nodded and step inside. Hundreds of books on shelfs, many different skeletons and skulls decorated the room. I point to a huge skull above the fireplace.

\- Is that a skull of a Spirit of Peace? – Carrie looks at me strangely.

\- Spirit of Peace? Oh, you mean the Fish of Peace! – I raised my eyebrow.

\- Oops, I known that wrong then. – Carrie searching for something in a crest.

\- Do you want something to drink? – She pulled out a bottle, filled with some kind of liquid. Raised my shoulder.

\- Why not? – Carrie throws a bottle, catch it, smelling the liquor's scent: homemade whiskey. I take a sip from the bottle, smack with satisfaction. – You made this?

\- Ayup! – Ansver, while we take a seat. – Well, I met Mama Owl years ago. Back then I wasn't a girl like now what you see. But forget talking 'bout me! I would like to know more 'bout you Dray.

\- About me? Huh... I'm not some kind of interesting guy what you think Carrie. – I tried to evade some weird stuff about me, but this day ain't gives me luck.

\- I don't think so Dray. – I signed.

\- Alright Carrie. What you want to know? – She leaning forward in her armchair.

\- I met a few dragons and humans before, but something like you is... unique. – Okay, this conversation getting more interesting.

\- Wait a minute Carrie! You say, you haven't seen or heard any other beings like me? – She shook her head and takes another sip from the bottle. – That is strange. After what Zech said, I thought there will be other dragon-human cross species.

\- Nope! – Carrie seems a bit excited. – But you're here now! What I would like to ask a... favor. – _This getting better and better._

\- Bring it on Carrie! – Surrendered. She's grinning.

\- Don't worry lad! Just a few questions. I know how you look alike. So, when did you know to you're no human? – I sighn. I thought she wants to dissect me or something. I took another sip from the bottle and started.

\- Let's see. I was 6, when some strange feeling grown inside me. That day went well, but the night. That was... terrible! – I still remember that night. The memory made me shiver. – In that night the orphanage were silent and empty. That day the others were in a tour, but I didn't want to go with them. That was my luck! I just crawl in my bed, sweat soaked it. I tried to get some water; I thought that may help me to sleep. Halfway back to my room, suddenly I felt like my head is spinning around. After that, slowly pain and heat waved through me. My arms and legs slowly became similar like now. – I raise my arms. – My new tail ripped apart my trousers. I almost jumped out of my skin, when I saw what happened to me, tried to run away. I known back then, if they see me, they gonna fear me or try to kill me. Becaus thew will see me as a beast, a demon. I can't remember how long I ran in the streets. I collapsed, exhausted, scared by myself. – Carrie didn't speak in my speech, so I continue. – I just sit in a sheet, when someone found me. I tried to run away, but that person caught me. He raised me to his face. That time I realised what he is: a naga. He quitened and helped me to get back my human form... more of less. He showed me his techniques, what I using now and teached me lots of magic spells. – I pulled out a small book, filled with different spells, good and bad ones aswell. – When I was all alone, I preferred to get back into my true form, but I didn't used the spells, when I've done that. – I lie back. – That was my story how I „became" a half-dragon and why the humans searched my help. – Carrie nodding.

\- Yeah, I remember your bio. You were a Demon Hunter or something else. – I sniffed.

\- _They_ called me that! 'Cause they don wants to understand... Ahhh, forget it! – I stand up back to my feet. – Thanks the whiskey! I have to go back, before someone find out I'm drinking in working hours. – Carrie laughs.

\- Stop worrying too much kid! We won't eat ya if you drink a bit. – That makes me smile.

\- If you say so Carrie. – I wave at her and left the room, patting Brutus' head one last time. Whie I headed back to Cameron, thoughts circling aroung in my mind. Back then I believed to I don't care what the other people thinking about me, tried to evade these facts. Now I can see, I cared about! I attempt to think, to talk like others. And I was alwasy act like a stranger. Now I can see that. – You're an idiot Dray! All the time. – Talking just to myself.

\- DRAYSON! – I scared a bit, that voice is familiar. It means only one thing. I turn back slowly. As I expected: Tentadora! She has been built... Yes, _built_ to gather lustful mans soul, but her program is „bugged". She's more silly than seductive. But somehow her old program came alive, when she is close to me. I'm not impressed whet it happens. – It's been a while since... Ohhh, you really chaned your style darling! – Great, she already starts it.

\- Yes, something like that. Anyway, why you're here? – She rais her hand, holding a paper bag.

\- Damian forgot his snacks back home and he asked me to bring these to him. You know what? – Tenta nestles to me. I can smell her sweet perfume. – Will you _escort me_ a bit Dray? – Students (mostly boys) looking at us. This situation getting more and more awkward... for me! My watch come alive.

\- Drayson, can you help me? I have to repack my stuff in my classroom. – Fabian called me. I sighn in relief, at least I have an excuse for Tentadora, why I can't „escort" her to Damian.

\- Sorry Tenta. I have some work to do! – I wave at her as a goodbye. – Maybe next time. – _Or not!_ Thinking while I try to get to Fabian as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day gone fast, nothing happened. Just helped to Fabian. In the meantime, we talked about our past. Somehow, I expected to Fabian was some kind of Casanova, but he kept his seductive behavior, and as I saw, he doesn't concentrate to the girl students. I was right! It's still early afternoon when we finished the work, so I decided to walk around the city. As I know now, Safe Haven has numerous districts. All of them unique, different landscapes inhabitated with different species. If I am correct, I just saw 1 or 2 of them (there is 8 or 9 totals), so I go out for some sightseeing. Everyone around me was enjoying the warm feeling of the sun, adults and young ones playing in the park. I saw a few vendors, selling all kind of stuff. I realised, I wanted to buy a few things at home for decoration. But before I decided what I shoud buy, someone pulled me out of my thoughts.

\- Well, well, well! I can see, there is a lost lamb in our fields! – I turn around, seeing a cat. His fur is long and white, black collar attached on his neck. His table is filled with a cross and some books, also decorated with golden crosses. I didn't need much time to realise: he's a priest, but his smile is... irritates me. – I can show you the right way for you my Child, if you accept the words of God. – His words are religious, but somehow I feeling there isn't everything right in his little head. I lit up a cigarette, step closer to him. Now I can see a small table next to the Bibles: _Father Leeson_. It seems I hit a nerve, Leeson sniffing at me. – You didn't know my Child, _that_ thing brings you closer to Hell? – I pointing to my cigarette.

\- You mean this Father? – He nodding. – I believe the Ten Commandments don't prohibit the smoking. – He punches the table. - I KNOW! But still that is a tool of attraction... for _HIM!_ – Great, he's not only a priest, he's obsessed with it. Why I got this fanatic? Anyway, I know how to get rid off these kinds of persons. - Ohhh... You mean Lucifer? – I can see how red he became; even his white fur. – You know; if I ever met him – that's happened a few times before – he would greet me as a friend; not as a sinner. – Leeson became nervous. I grin as an idiot. – So please! Don't try to bring me to your... flock; if I remember right. – Leeson grabbing his stuff; leaving without saying anything. I smirk. No, I don't hate religions, but someone like this Father, yes! - That was hilarious Drayson! – I turn around, noticed Damian, Sahara and their friend. His outfit coloured with the shades of green: his shirt, trousers and a shoe with a long stem; also his tail and eyes green. – You know how to piss off people. - We could say that. – Sahara pat Damian's back. – _But_ Damian is the true one; when he wants to piss off someone. - HEY! – Everyone laughing, only Damian looks a bit angry. Sahara points to their friend. - Let me introduce you Addison. He is a really good painter. – Addison lightly blushed by Sahara's words; raise his hand. - It's good to meet you finally. – I shake his hand. - Same from me. – When we shook our hands, he blushed even more. That made me curious. – So, you hanging out, huh? – They nod. - If you want, you can join! - Well, - I cratch my head. – If I don't disturb you.

\- Nah! – Sahara waves in denial. – We could show a few good places in here. Come on! – She gestures to follow them, I did. While we walk, we chatting regular things. I don't know how much time passed, but I can say, these three is really close friends. As they laugh to each others stories, jokes and on ridiculous rumors. In the meantime they showed me a few good places – I'm a bit suspicious which ones Damian suggested – to hanging out. Addison let out a tired sigh. Somehow, I felt relaxed. This place became my new home, the true one, what I haven't expected it. Half hour later we stopped a near cafe to the ZPA.

\- Would you like to get something from here? They make some delicious coffees and cakes in here. – Addison said. Before I could answer; my stomack growling in agreement. – I think we can accept it as a yes! – We sit down to the counter, until the waitress wrote down our orders. I got a normal coffee, Addison got a cappuchino, Sahara has a tea with some croissant, and Damian has a coke. The room is full of people, so we decided to take a table in the street. From there, I can see the clocktower: 5:30 in the afternoon.

\- Huhh. – They raised their heads.

\- What is it Dray? – Addison asked. I just shook my head.

\- Nothing! I haven't expected this sightseeing wil be this time consuming. – Damian chuckle.

\- Well, maybe. But the best when you can hang out in a better place!

\- You're right Damian! Can you tell me which the best place is?

\- Well... – He scratches the back of his head. – I know a few, but I'm a bit curious about the new... – A loud bang echoing through the air. I get nervous, looking around where the sound came from. Some smoke wind up from the distance. Some policemen ran to the distance to the smoke, one of them stopped next to me.

\- Are you Gregory Drayson? – I stand up.

\- Yes, I am! What happened? – I forgot to ask how he knows my name, but this isn't the right time for some chit-chat talking. He point to the smoke.

\- Some huge demons appeared! We have to stop them, before someone get hurt! – I nod and followed him.

(5 minutes later)

We arrived to a market place, or at least it looked alike. Five, red coloured beasts walking around the ruins, what they made. Dozens of policemens running around; trying to take them down. Their commander falls to the ground, the closest beast to him tries to bite him. I jumped forward; dig my claws in the demon's back. That screeched in pain and retreat to the others. I heard a high scream from my right: a young girl tried to outrun a beast, she tripped. The beast wrapped his tongue around her leg. With my tail I take the carbine from a policeman. – I'll bring this back! – And run toward the monster. With two quick shot I blasted the beast's tongue, it screamed in pain. Quickly, I wrapping down the remaining part of the tongue from the girl. She looks terrified. – Don't worry! I won't let them to hurt anybody! – Suddenly, she point past to me. I look back; block the monster's jaw to bite me half. – Get... off... me! – I raise my leg to hold his lower jaw, raising the gun and pull the trigger. Continuous, crackle sound came from the gun, blood and flesh flew around me. Few seconds later, the weapon silenced. I pulled the trigger 2-3 times. – Shit, empty! – I pushed away the monster, it shake his head, still trying to kill me. In relief, the demon falling on his side; exhaling his last breath. I grab the girl, now I noticed the girl's look. She is a fox, dirty, white fur; the end of her tail is ended with darker colour. She looks at me with bright blue eyes. – Okay! Let's bring you in safety! – She nods. I brought her to the ambulace car. I put down the girl, I look in her eyes. – Stay here! It's safe here! – I didn't hesitate to wait her response, I ran back to the battlefield. The other four demons noticed the scent of their brethen's blood, looking at me with killing flames in their eyes. – Let's see what I can capable now! – Evilish grin appeared on my face, avoking my powers.

(3 hours later)

Finally, I made out from the Police Station. After I killed the monsters, the comander – Nick – asked me to go to the Station, 'cause they want to as some question. Luckilly, everything went prety good, and I can explain myself, why I was there. The streets went darker by the time I spent in the building. Voice of storm came from the distance, looked up and saw the dark clouds, lightning shined within. Light rain fall on me, made my nerves calm. I take a deep breath, feel the smell of the pure rain, I headed home. Most of the people run into safety from the rain, others – like me – walk usually, ignoring the rain. When I got home, my clotches soaked, I took off my shirt, when I felt a strange smell: someone else is in the house. Walking around the house like usual, but attending the source of the smell. It came from the couch. _I found you!_ Using my tail to catch the thief; lifting the person. _A little girl?_ Shouted in my mind. I needed a few second to realise; this is the girl, who I saved today. She waved and greeted, with her bit shaking voice.

\- H-hello.

\- Hi. - This conversation is a bit strange, while I hold her with my tail; I gently put the girl down on her anthro look feet. Now I can say, she looks 11-12 years old.

\- So, you broke yourself in. Can you tell me why?

\- You lost your wallet, when you protected me from that monster. - With that, she pulled out my wallet from a pocket, and handed to me. I took it. I still look at it, bit harsly asking her.

\- Didn´t you took any money for yourself, did you? - She crossed her arms and answered with the same tone.

\- I don´t. Why I should stole from that person, who saved me?

\- That is true, I was wrong, sorry. By the way, what is your name?

\- Amy - she winked at me.

\- Then - and bow down, like a gentleman - call me Dray. I think you know my full name from my ID card.

\- Yep! - Amy´s voice became excited at the moment; and talkactive. - The way you beated those monsters, dodged their attacks and couterattacked them, that was so cool! Can you teach me some moves in time? - I raised my palms to slow down her speach.

\- Slow down a bit, please. We talk about it next time. First thing first. Why you still here? I bet your parents worried. - She suddenly became sad, looking away

\- I-I don´t have any parents. - That shocked me.

\- Relatives? - She shook her head - Anybody else, who look after you?

\- No, no one wants me. - Tears roll down on her cheek, crying in silence. I walk in front of Amy, bring closer, hugging her tightly. She's suprised.

\- I´m sorry... I was rude. - She looked at my face directly - If you want, I can take care of you. I´m a bit... lonely in this big house. - I smirked at her, she responded with a wide smile.

\- That would be great. - And hugged me back, let her tears flowing, but these tears caused by the joy. I patted her head, humming for Amy. We stood for a few minutes; she released me, wiping down her tears from her face. - Sorry. I-I didn´t had anything like this. - Speaked. I nodded and smiled. Something came up my mind.

\- Well, if you want, I can make a hot bath, you gonna like it. I can lend you some of my clotches, while yours is in the washing maschine, okay? - She nodded excitedly, make me a warm, big smile on my face. - After dinner, I will show your new room. Not too much, but in time, I bet you make it a bit more confortable.

\- Yes, that will be good. - And walk with me, led her to take a bath. Before she went in; turned to me.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Yes, of course. What is it? - She looks away shily. - C-can I... look at you as my... as my big brother? - Somewhat, warm feeling grown in my chest. In my life before, I didn´t have someone, who I liked as my... family. Weak smile appeared my face.

\- Yes, you can. - She nodded, smiled.

\- Thanks brother. For everything!


	10. Chapter 10

(Drayson's pov)

I wake up early in the morning; still lay in my bed, thinking about the things what happened yesterday. I try to sitting up, but I heard a silent groan next to me. My eyes widened, when I saw Amy, hugging me tightly. Slowly, attent to not wake her up, pull out my arm from hers. Success! Quietly left my room and headed down. I open the fridge to get some juice, thinking what I could make for breakfast. I heard a loud yawning behind me, Amy.

"Morning!" I drank my juice and go to make some coffee.

"*Yawn* Morning Dray!" She sits down in the chair. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, like usually. And you?" Amy touched her index finger and thumb, gesturing the „OK" sight. I smirk. "So, you didn't like your bed?" She shook her head.

"No, I like it. Just the storm scared me and didn't let me sleep. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Well..." I scratch my head. "I don't know. Mostly I skip the breakfast." Amy tries to comb her hair with her fingers.

"What about some omelet?" I scratch my chin.

"Good idea. Let's see... yep, we got eggs enough." I set to make the omelets, in the meantime we speak. "Amy. I think we have to get some stuff for you." She finally woke up.

"W-what? Oh! Oh yeah, you're right. I have nothing but the clotches what I wore." I nod.

"Exactly. Here you are! Good appetite." Amy took a fork and starts to eat.

(1 hour later)

Amy starig the plaza when we arrived. I can say, the building is huge, filled with different shops.

"This is the first time?" She nod, I pat her shoulder. "Close your mouth, before a bird will make a nest in it." She closed it fast, shook her head and looking at me.

"Where we go first? Clothing shops? Jewelry? Cosmeticks? Or..." I close her muzzle, before Amy could continue her enumerate.

"Calm down please. We have enought time to look around. If you don't want to stay here after the closing hour."

"Nahh." She waving. "I think we could get _everything_ what we looking for. Come on Dray! – Amy grabs my hand and pulling me toward the closest shop. Light smile widened on my face."

(2 hours later)

"I hope you got everything what you wanted!" I catch a plactic bag in the third time within five meters. Now I look like an overpacked donkey, my arms covered with bags, my shoulders also. She standing in front of a shop-window, she looks toughtful.

"Hmmm. Yes, we got everything!" Amy turns to me. "Wow! I forgot we didn't have anything to bring these back home." I sniff. Something came in my mind.

"Wait a sec! I got an idea." I raised the bags a bit; they disappeared with a small, white cloud. Amy shocked. "Don't worry, we can find them at home. I just teleported it. "She relaxed, growling sound came from her and put her hand to her belly. "It seems you're hungry, aren't you? We can find a restaurant to bite something." Amy's eyes sparkling.

"Can I pick where we go?"

"Sure." Amy takes the lead and guides me to a Chinese restaurant. Amy almost sticks to the table, what show the menu. "At least close your mouth, before your saliva drip out of it." She looks bit angrily at me. I raised my hands for surrender. "I said nothing!" I try to figure out the orders, someone thud to Amy.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Both hissed simultaneously. I bow down to pick them up. "Are you two alright?" Amy just nod and already on her feet, the other person is still sitting on the ground. She's a cat, as young as Amy, her fur is red, some brighter stripes n her forearms. Amy inspects her closely.

"Catherine?" The girl raised his head to Amy, inspecting her with her green eyes. Cath's eyes widened.

"Amy? Is that you?" Both of them seems shocked, they jumped into each other's hug, laughing. "Oh my God! I thought I've never see you again!"

"What can I say Cath?" Lightly shook my head to shake off the goofy look, smile widened after it. "Ohh, I forgot let me introduce you my brother! Well. My step brother..."

"Drayson?" – Cath dissect me with her green eyes, she stopped in mine. "Is that... is that really you?" Somehow, I felt uneasy.

"Y-yes, that's my name." Cath hugging me tightly.

"I'm so-so happy to meet you again!" I push her away from me gently. The uneasy feeling growning in me. "You-you don't remember me, are you?"

"*Sighn* I'm sorry Cath, but no." She looks at me with watery eyes.

"Please! Remember me and our promise me, please!" Trying to focus, where I met Cath before. Somehow, I smell musty, gentle breeze. Suddenly, pictures of an old memory shape in my eyes.

(6 years ago)

"Happy 16th. Birthday, you lucky bastard!" I said to my reflection on the mirror and take a big sip from the beer. If you have enough money and find the good places, the bartenders don't care how old are you. The bar filled with other peoples, mostly locals, the tourists never goes a place like this. I drank the last drops of the beer, left some money and headed out the exit. The city still breathing, no suprise, if I thinking about a huge city like this. _Tokyo._ Technology and old traditions can live together in here. My reason isn't one on these things, for me, this city is just one stop. I'm here almost three months for now. New personal record! Don't stay longer in one place more than 3-4 weeks, but here I got more... invitation. I know there are superstitions everywhere; here is more than I expected. I got pretty good amount of payment, I put it aside, when I need it. I just wander around the streets, teenagers walking around. The neon lights brightened the concrete and glass buildings. I try to forget my bad luck in my life. Minutes passed without anything. I got an idea and headed to the outskirts. The lights get rarely, more shadow stretching on my way. Before I realised, I find myself in some kind of storage place. More danger could find me here, but I don't care about it. I can defend myself, if I have to. Without any warning, small, fast moving shadow crossed the distance between the two storage; entering the other one. Five bigger followed it. Something disturbing me, so I followed them into the eraded building. The moon peeking out from a cloud, lighten up my surrounding, I can see clearer. Five, well suited mans stand in front of something. I need some time to realise what is happening here. Ran towards them quietly, listen to them.

"It seems you're trapped little piece of shit!" Still can't see who is the person who they chasing, climbing up to a pillar and walk above them. The sight shocked me. They chased a little cat-girl. Her fur is dirty; I can see the fear in her green eyes. "This World is for us, Humans! You're nothing, just another monstrosity in here." I grab a one and a half meter long steel pipe. "But we're here to fix this little... little problem!" Steel reflects the moonlight; I jump down, between the group and the girl. The killing group jumped back a bit, little scream left the girl's mouth.

"I have a few words about this, gentlemans!" Now they realised what they seeing. One of them – maybe the leader – smirking like a rabid squirrel.

"Get off boy! Don't try to interfere in our job." My heart speeds up.

"Why you think I interfere in your job? I'm here for the same reason." Raising the pipe. "Yet, for another targets. If you try to hurt her, I'll kill you!" Loud laughter burst out from their lungs. They made me angry.

"Ohh. He wants to kill us!" The younger one mocking me. "Hey Boss, don't you think we should teach him one or two lessons?" The Boss nod and raised his blade.

"You're right! First, beat him down, then we can take care of the little furball!" The two winger jump toward me. I focus deflect their attacks. They shocked, I hit the two's knees and arms. Painful scream left their throats. I knock them out with my elbow, their screams faded away.

"KILL HIM!" Three blades tries to slay me, I dodge their attack. I land on my knees, swish the pipe, broking the Boss' blade holding arm. The pipe is heavy, need more time to deflect their attacks, fresh injuries bleeding on my arms. I was too idiot to trying beat them down like this. I don't like to do, but I had to evoke my powers and made a huge energy wave. The remaining two flew away from me, right before they stab me in my throat. They realised what else I could do, ran away.

"Come back you useless cowards! HE'S JUST A KID!" The pipe hit the ground next to his head, what I thrown, make him silence. Slowly, step by step I got closer to him. He trying to crawl away; still holds his broken arm. I used almost all my powers, but he didn't have to know this. Talons shaped energy covering my hand, lift him up a bit. He's shaking in fear.

"Listen to me you asshole! If I see you ever... _EVER_ again to hurt an innocent like her..." I point to the girl "or anyone else, I will show you the shortest way into Hell! Understood?" His lips open and close uncontrollable. I shook him up. "UNDERSTOOD?!" Quiet „Yes" formed on his lips. "Good, good!" Without warning, I punch his face, knocking him out. I standing up slowly, trying not to fall. I'm exhausted. The girl looks at me; suprisingly curiously. Getting closer to her. She scared; I kneel down, looking away.

"I-I'm sorry; to I scared you! I just... just wanted to drive them away. I didn't expect they will fight." I stand up to leave, but before I could do, the girl hugs me tightly. I turn back my torso. She looks at my face with her emerald eyes.

"You're not scary at all!" Her voice shocked me, never expected a kid who sounds so... serious. "I just... never seen before a guardian angel before." This words shocked me more. Carefully pull down her arms from my waist.

"I'm not... I'm not a guardian angel at all."

"Yes, you are!" She looks angrily. "You saved me, didn't care to your own safe!" She's right, I didn't cared myself. I just wanted to protect her, nothing else. I kneel down to her.

"Okay, we can talk about this later. First, let's get out of here!" She nod, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I grab ger, prevent to fall off me and left. Minutes passed like these on the deserted streets.

"I forgot to introduce me to you. My name is Catherine, but my friends call me Cath." I look at her.

"So you want to ask me to call you Cath?" She nodding. "Well then call me Drayson or Dray."

"You know what I'm thinking, Dray?" I tilt my head; shooking it. "Do you want to know?" I nod. "Well, will you... protect me? I mean, like a guardian angel?" Cath suprised me.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I can't. You see, I wondering around the world, I still a kid and I don't have any stable income." Cath raises her shoulders.

"I understand." She wanted to be look strong, but still I heard the sadness in her voice. "But..."

"But?" She shows me her little finger.

"Will you promise me, when we find each other, you'll be my guard angel?" I don't know what I could say to her. She's just 6 years old, and she wants to make a promise with me. I sighn.

"Yes, I promise!" Cath hugging me tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I trying to catch some breath.

"Hey-hey, don't try to kill me, please!"

(Present)

Cath still looking at me, she doesn't figure out what's happening in my mind. I kneel down one on my knee, showing my little finger. Her eyes widened.

"Your guardian angel's memory is foggy sometimes Cath." She let flow her tears, hugging me tightly, making my shoulders wet.

"I'm sorry guys to I disturb you, but can you tell me how you know each other?" I standing up and pat the two girls head.

"Yep! Just order something to eat and we tell you everything."


End file.
